


Summer Vacation

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I dont really know, Inspired by Real Events, JOURNAL ENTRY, Letter form, No really serious romance, Porrim and Kanaya aint related yo, There are some OCs btw, ish, kind of a Real world AU I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my vacation with a homestuck twist.<br/>Don't question the relationships. They're best related to people in my family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day. Or Night I Suppose.

It's two am. I do not know why I am typing. I do not know why I am awake. I am currently waiting for a chance to check for an update from my favorite web comic, Homosuck.

It's a satirical comic, and the author is very in tune with his readers, yet he's kind of a dick. It amuses me.

I should probably go to bed.

Right now. I'm on vacation with my family. We're in Florida and we're going to Disneyland. World? I don't know, they're all the same to me. Anyway. I'm here with my mother, brother, sister, nephew, uncle, aunt, and a lot of my cousins.

My mother is Rose Lalonde. Yep. The famous author, that's her. My father is John Eggburp. I mean, Egbert. He is so awesome, but he couldn't come with us because he still had work to do at home. I miss him, a hell a lot. My brother is Jake. He's really funny too, just like daddy. He married into the family though, but he looks and acts so much like dad it's almost unbelievable. My sister is Jane, yes I know. Jake and Jane, how insane. They both have, the exact same name. And I just made a mini rhyme, like my uncle, Dirk Strider, Genius who's in charge of his own multimillion company. It deals with some sort of electroshit. He's married to my aunt, Roxy Lalonde, Science-lady Extraordinaire. They have a son, Tavros, and a daughter, Nepeta. Tavros was born in Texas. He's so obedient and I love it! Nepeta.. Not so much. She's a little firecracker, but usually she listens. My other cousin, Damara is here with her son Rufioh. He's a hardheaded brat and sometimes I just want to beat the shit out of him. Hmm.. Am I forgetting anyone?.. My nephew!! Oh my gosh, Mituna is the sweetest, worst, most annoying little thing on the planet and I could just love him to death.

Whale, enough aboat them. I'm the REEL starfish of this show. My name is Annabeth Rosella Lalonde Egbert. Boat you can call me Anna. I absolutely ADORE my idol, Meenah Peixes, so I like to use fish puns like her. I'm sure that sentence could've had more fish puns but, at three am who gives a glub. So I have one dog and one cat, Jade and Karkat. They hate each other. I hate them both. Most of the time. There's this guy I like. Dave. We've got a lot in common. Our love of AJ, Doritos, Music, Sass, Irony, and sooo much more. But. We have no chance. There's this other guy I like though. His name is Carlos. We go to the same church, and he's silly and funny and we spend a lot of time together. But again, No chance. He's like Waaaay older than me, plus I think he has a girlfriend.

Anywaves, we're spending this vacation in one of our Town Houses, and it's just across from Universal Studios which is Shell-a awesome! Actually, one of the colleges I'm thinking about going to isn't that far from here. Also, shell-a awesome. I always wanted to live here. It pisses me off that I've typed so much and only got so little written. It gives me new respect for my favorite writers, particularly, my favorite FANFICTION writers. They are badass man. The only crappy thing about this is that I have to wait for my chance to talk to my best guppies, Terezi and Kanaya. Man those babes are like some pearls in the sand. And don't even get me started on my home gurl Porrim. They my homies. But they're probubbly asleep now so tough tits for me. Terezi and Kanaya both have really cool parents. Porrim's kind of scar me though. I think her dad hates me. I'm gonna go check and see if my bro is sleeping yet.

Awww yes, home boy is sleeping! I can get online! And possibly, (small chance) see my girlfronds!

Maybe I'll publish these.

The frog with the blog,  
AnnaMeth.


	2. Another day another Drama

Morning time. I have been kicked off the internet again by Jake, so I've decided to make another entry. From the looks of things, this journal will be much longer than predicted. Oh well. Not much has happened since my last entry, seeing as it's been only a couple of hours, and most of the state was asleep. But who gives a hoot? Brb.

Back. An extreme amount of time has passed. Holy fuck I am so damn excited right now. I am proverbially shitting my proverbial pants right now. I am messaging my homegurl Rez, and girl Kankan, annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I don't feel like finishing this. I'm such a lazy fuck.


End file.
